Idiocy from the Soul
by The Rogue Peach
Summary: Long overdue update! Sorry it took this long ^^;;; Sango finally wakes up! This is a solid S/M romance fic, written from either Sango's or Miroku's POV. I also have some IY/K romance happening.
1. Surprise

AUTHOR'S NOTE: pure idiocy  
  
the real note: This was actually inspired by the song Objection by Shakira(even though there isn't a love triangle, I  
  
would never do that). And no, it's NOT a song fic. I get bored with those silly things. This first chapter is a little  
  
erm...tired. But it has to be for the plot. Next chapter is urm...exciting :).  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whenever! Wherever!  
  
We're meant to be together.  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near.  
  
Tell me one more time that you'll live lost in my eyes.  
  
Whenever! Wherever!  
  
We're meant to be together.  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near.  
  
You've got me head over heels.  
  
There's nothing left to fear, if you really feel the way I feel.  
  
-Whenever, Wherever  
  
Shakira  
  
Sango sighed from boredom. They were all sitting somewhere in the village now without anything to do. Inu Yasha was human, so they couldn't exactly go off to fight youkai. And she didn't really feel like it anyway. She hated this feeling of boredom accompanied by idleness. After a moment of pondering this, she stood up rather lazily and strolled about the grounds near the village, slowly making her way over to the well.  
  
Kagome-chan would be here soon...She sat on the edge of the well, setting Hiraikotsu next to it. "Maybe she'll bring some candy or something different from her world." Sango twisted her body around so that she could look down into the well. She wanted so much to see Kagome's world. Inu Yasha told them so many wonderful things about it. Large beast-like machines with other humans in them, enormous buildings, metallic birds flying in the clouds, a com...compu...ter? Something like that. She could listen to music whenever she'd like. Sango smiled. When she was young, she remembered a band of traveling musicians that came through her village. Their music was so beautiful. If only she could listen to it whenever she wanted.  
  
A familiar ring of metal was the first sign of another's presence. "Sango. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Sango looked up, surprised that she hadn't sensed anyone approaching. "Oh, ohayo houshi-sama. I guess I'm waiting for Kagome-chan."  
  
He walked over and peeked into the well. "She is supposed to come back today, isn't she?"  
  
She nodded absentmindedly. They remained in peaceful silence for a few moments, happy to be without troubles for a day.  
  
"Ne...houshi-sama?"  
  
He looked at her. "Hai?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He smiled. "About what?"  
  
She continued looking forward. "About Kagome-chan's world. It sounds so different. It's odd to think how things could change so much." She paused. "I'd like to go there."  
  
He sat down in front of her, setting his staff onto the grass, and leaned back on his hands, basking in the morning's sunlight. "It would be different. She told me there is little magic. Doctors can be found everywhere. And there is much less sickness. Death is a very serious thing there..."  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, a perplexed look on her face. "Isn't it here?"  
  
"I mean whenever we kill a demon or whenever a demon kills a human, it's not such a big deal. It is a serious crime in her world to take away life."  
  
Sango looked to the side towards the horizon, a bitter look distant in her eyes. [Of course it was a crime. It was one here too.] She stifled a few stray tears. [But what if-  
  
"O~~~oww!"  
  
Sango's eyes lit up again and she looked down into the well. "Kagome- chan!"  
  
Kagome smiled up at her as she began her climb. "Ohayo Sango-chan! I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off this morning and I had a few things to take care of. Oh! Miroku-sama! Ohayo!"  
  
Miroku grinned as he stood. "Ohayo Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome let out a puff of air as she dropped her heavy bag onto the floor. "Where's Inu Yasha?"  
  
"He's sleeping in a tree I think." Miroku said, picking up her pack. "That sounds like something he'd do."  
  
Sango grabbed another smaller bag and added, "He's human today, so I guess he doesn't smell your scent yet." They all began their trek back to the village.  
  
Kagome smiled as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I guess not. Ne...Sango-chan. Remind me later, I brought you something."  
  
Sango stopped walking and turned around with a smile. "Really? What is it?"  
  
"I think it's supposed to be a surprise Sango."  
  
Sango stuck out her tongue despite Miroku's charming grin, or quite possibly in spite of it.  
  
"Inu Yasha~~~a!"  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome as she jogged ahead of them. She was so sweet and naive about some things. But she had changed so much since the first time Sango met her.  
  
"Sango. Are you okay?"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku who was walking in pace with her. "What? Oh, yes. Just...in a rut I suppose."  
  
He grinned. "I could fix that."  
  
She glared at him. "I doubt that."  
  
He continued, seemingly oblivious. "A good massage never hurt anyone."  
  
She forced a grin. "It could hurt you."  
  
They reached Kaede's hut. Miroku's merely gave an innocent smile and followed Kagome into the hut. Sango held onto her bag and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Kagome!! I missed you so much! Inu Yasha was so mean while you were gone!!!"  
  
Kagome gave a tender smile while hugging Shippou. "Oh Shippou-chan, I'm sorry. I would have come back sooner if I could."  
  
She pet him comfortingly while kissing his forehead. "Would you like some chocolate? I brought some."  
  
Shippou's eyes light up. "Yes!!!"  
  
She set him down and rummaged through her bag. "Here you go!"  
  
Shippou greedily grabbed the chocolate and chomped into it. "Thmuk yuh!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "No problem."  
  
"Where have you been?!! You're late!"  
  
Kagome frowned at Inu Yasha as he stormed past Sango through the door and put her hands on her hips. "You're the one that's not even here when I come. How dare you call me late."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome for a moment, but realizing he had no point, resolved to end the conversation with a resolute "Feh".  
  
Kagome said no more, hiding a little smile and walked past him, grabbing Sango as she walked out the door. After they were out of earshot, Kagome told Sango to open the package she was carrying.  
  
Sango looked down at her hands. The box she was carrying was about the size of Shippou, but fairly light and wrapped in pretty paper. "This one? This is for me?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yup! I know you'll love it!"  
  
Sango quickly dropped to the ground, almost giddy, and ripped off the decorative paper, opening the box. Inside was a dark colored metallic box- like...thing...with lots of buttons and two big black sections full of holes. Sango stared at it, completely bewildered. She gingerly picked it up and brought it to her ear. Hearing nothing, she shook it. ...Nothing. She set it back down onto the ground and stared at it again.  
  
"Ano...Kagome-chan........What is it?"  
  
Kagome beamed. "I remembered you saying how much you loved music, so I brought you a radio. But it plays CD's too, because the radio wouldn't really work out here. And it operates on batteries, so you can take it wherever you want."  
  
"CD's...?"  
  
"Oh! This!" Kagome produced a thin plastic box. She opened it to reveal a shiny, circular disk inside. "You put this disk in here. This side down." She closed the cover. "Then you press this button to turn the CD player on. And then this one starts the CD. There are lots of songs on here. And you can use these buttons to pick which one you want to listen to."  
  
Sango watched Kagome, trying to obverse and absorb everything she said. Her very own music! Whenever she wanted! She was in bliss.  
  
"The artist that sings this is Shakira. She's Latin."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome blankly. "Latin?"  
  
"It's a culture. Their music always makes me want to dance."  
  
"Kagome~~~~~~e!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Get back here you little shit!"  
  
"Wa~~~~h! Kagome!" Kagome grabbed Shippou as he lept into her arms. Inu Yasha was close behind, waving his firstin the air.  
  
"Shippou, come back here and fight like a man."  
  
"No way! You'll hit me!"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the kitsune. "Wimp."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Baby!!"  
  
"Hanyou!!"  
  
"COWARD!"  
  
Kagome gave a heavy and tired sigh as she walked back towards Kaede's house. Inu Yasha looked after her, a puzzled expression gracing his face momentarily, quickly replaced with annoyance.  
  
"Oi! Come back here!"  
  
Sango grinned as she looked back down at her new...thing. "Whenever I want..." She looked up as she felt a presence.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku stared at the machine, bewildered as Sango was before.  
  
Sango pressed a button that said on. "It plays music."  
  
He sat on his heels in front of her, looking over the machine. "Really? How? Isn't it a little small?"  
  
She shrugged and pressed the play button.  
  
A few guitar chords struck the air with a woman's voice hitting a few soft notes (for all us slow ones out there, the woman is Shakira, oh, and the first song is Wherever, Whenever). Sango smiled as some drums began a strong beat. She closed her eyes and soaked in the music. It was very sensual and tugged at the very strings of her soul. She couldn't understand it, but maybe that's what was the best part. Powerful stuff, music. Like Kagome said, Sango felt like dancing. She opened her eyes and realized that her body was already following the beat while she was sitting. And so was Miroku. She immediately stopped, a large blush finding its way to her cheeks.  
  
"You have quite a talent Sango." Miroku stood with a playful grin.  
  
She sat in silence, watching him go, taking his time. What had come over her a moment ago. She looked back at the machine, the music ending with a flute. How long had her eyes been closed? She quickly pressed the power button and gathered her things. Standing, she let out a puff of air she hadn't realized she was keeping. Next time, she would have to be alone, wouldn't she?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
More NOTEs!  
  
Aren't you excited? No? Tough. So what did you think? Will she be alone the next time? ::grins:: Who knows.....Peaches loves reviews. They inspire her to forget she has homework and to write more.......o.O 


	2. Preoccupied

NOTEs: So here I am, "forgetting" my Hamlet homework. Not that it's a bad play mind you, go read it! But I'm far too tired to actually think. Well, think sanely anywho. And this is the best time to write after all. Just when the mind is losing logic, but before the need for sleep takes over. Ah, the wonders of the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Right now…  
  
Right now…I'm ready to spend the rest of my life…  
  
With you…  
  
Would you look at her.  
  
She looks at me.  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel…  
  
And she carries on without a doubt.  
  
I wonder if she's figured it out.  
  
I'm crazy for this girl...  
  
-Crazy for this Girl  
  
Evan and Jaron  
  
  
  
Miroku grinned to himself for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Sango had thoroughly surprised him today. And not that he felt right about watching her, but it wasn't guilt. He grinned. Nope, not guilt.  
  
He scratched his head absently while scanning the grounds from his seat against a tree. She still hadn't made her way back. Was she so stunned? Or could she be possibly avoiding him? Probably the latter. Sango was, after all, a modest and shy girl when it came to things like this. Which was one of the reasons Miroku found her so appealing. He mentally kicked himself.  
  
Why did he have to find himself falling for a traveling companion...?  
  
It was probably one of those fleeting kind of situations. Yeah, fleeting. One where he wanted something he couldn't possibly attain. That had to it of course. One that had been growing and festering for over a month now. Already that long? One that wouldn't let him sleep at night while pondering over the situation. One that made him wonder what she was thinking. What she did when she wasn't busy. How she was when she was younger. What she dreamt about. Who she dreamt about...  
  
Who was he kidding?  
  
He sighed, wondering how much longer he could deal with his situation before something had to happen. He couldn't hurt her. He cared too much. About all of them really. They were his family, no question about that. But lately, the way she moved, reacted to things. The way she smiled when Shippou or Kirara did something beyond adorable. She had a particular way of sitting. Or when she was sleeping, the peaceful innocence that covered her smile. Oh damn it.  
  
Why.........why..........why.  
  
Rhetorical question.  
  
Because.  
  
Rhetorical Answer.  
  
He looked up, distracted from his thoughts as he saw Sango enter Kaede's hut. A few minutes later, she came back outside, dressed in full battle gear and carrying a bag on her shoulder. She called to Kirara, quickly answered by the feline's arrival. He watched as she sat on her heels and pet Kirara's head, smiling while talking to her. She scratched behind her ears and picked Kirara up only to kiss her nose.  
  
Lucky cat.  
  
He shook his head again. There was no getting away from this. Curiosity was again his enemy as Kirara transformed. Sango sat on Kirara and he watched them ride off. He gave an amused smile. [I wonder...] At a pace as quick as possible, he set off after them through the forest. Leaves and branches whipped as his face, stinging the slightest bit. He hardly noticed though, preoccupied with keeping an eye on Kirara through the thick foliage.  
  
Where was she going by herself? Even with Kirara, it wasn't safe. She probably wasn't going too far though. He grimaced, nearly falling over an enormous branch in his path, but barely jumping over. He looked back up. Kirara was either gaining speed or he was getting tired. Must keep this pace up. Curiosity was quite the driving fuel. But he was still slower. Once he lost sight of Kirara, he struggled to pick up his pace. A moment later, he reached a clearing and was relieved to find Kirara sitting there. Nearby was a cliff and a small lake, but no Sango.  
  
He frowned and closed his eyes. Concentrate...She was here somewhere, but where...  
  
He opened them again. Over there. And here's where the pain kicks in from the run. He winced as he realized a particularly tender muscle from a previous battle had been strained.  
  
He silently made his way over to where he hoped Sango would be, praying that neither she nor Kirara would sense him there. Sudden enough to startle him, a song in the same style as the previous began playing. His eyes widened in surprise. That's why she came out here? By herself?  
  
He grinned.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but Angel is tired.....And this was a good place to end it I think. Miroku is fun to write. This is my first time with him. I think he's a bit off, but I dunno. Whatcha think? Oh, and hi hi to Sango-sama and Chira Chira. I love your ficcies! (Peach Blossoms and Sunrise/Back rub respectively). Thankies to everyone who signed! Kisses!!!  
  
And remember, reviews help this peach forget about sleep and homework @-@ 


	3. a-Musing

NOTEs: It's morning and I have less than an hour. Both POV's are in this chapter. Here goes Minna-chan!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Objection!  
  
I don't wanna be the exception to get a bit of your attention.  
  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother…  
  
But you don't even bother.  
  
Objection!  
  
I'm tired of this triangle.  
  
Got dizzy dancing the tango…  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again…  
  
No way! I've got to get away!  
  
-Objection  
  
Shakira  
  
Sango sighed in relief when she left Kirara in the clearing. Earlier, she had felt a presence in the forest. A nagging presence that tugged at her conscience and told her to be on guard. But there were many in this forest, weren't there? Demons and the sort. It was gone now. And well, if anything, Kirara would take care of it.  
  
She smiled as she approached the small cliff with a beautiful view of the surrounding area. There was a small lake she hadn't seen before on level ground. Maybe it would be good for a swim. She'd have to let Kagome- chan know later. There was a warm and inviting breeze up here. The intoxicating scent of flowers filled the air. What a wonderful place she found...Setting down the CD player and her Hiraikotsu, she gave out another sigh of relief. Alone at last...  
  
Pressing the play button, a different song struck the air (Objection by Shakira), this time with violin strings. Kagome had something about this one. A ta...t...tan..ga...tango? She would write it down later. The violin slowed and guitar strings added with drums gave a wonderful beat, taking to her senses. And slowly, she began to dance in the safety that no one was watching. She hoped. Not that she could concentrate on that anymore. Her hips seemed commanded by the beat of the song as her arms and hands swayed smoothly about. She closed her eyes and absorbed the tone of the woman's voice. Almost bitter but with longing. Sensual. Was that possible?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku silently cursed. He needed to get Kirara out of here........................(and soon)  
  
He casually entered the clearing, pretending the searing pain in his shoulder wasn't there. Kirara, in her smaller form, looked up. And watched. Watched as he approached, with an unnerving still face.  
  
Miroku shook his head. This was Kirara. Stop making this out to be bigger than it is. What could he do. Only a few seconds to decide. "Ne...Kirara."  
  
Kirara stood. "Pyu."  
  
She didn't look like she trusted him at the moment. Not that she didn't usually. He was a good guy. But if she left, Sango would be alone.  
  
He smiled charmingly. "Kagome sent me to come find you. She wants to ask you something."  
  
Kirara looked back at the clearing where Sango would be. "Pyu...."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."  
  
Kirara glanced between the two humans. After a very tense moment for Miroku, Kirara nodded, in the way that cat demons do, and disappeared in the direction of the village. Miroku smiled. Operation get rid of Kirara completed. Now, to check on Sango...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The world seemed forgotten. All her senses were swimming in cool liquid. The woman had stopped singing and a very strong violin was playing, swaying her arms about her body and twisting her hips. She had no idea what she was doing, but she loved it. The outside world was becoming more and more distant. Fading away to an unimportant little dot she had the choice of erasing away. It was tempting.  
  
The woman begin singing again.  
  
Her life, after all, wasn't winning any awards for excellence. A family and village murdered by a single monster. Her only surviving attachment to her previous life, Kohaku, a living puppet with malicious eyes thirsting for death. All easily left behind.  
  
A flash of present life flashed through her mind.  
  
Kirara was still alive. And she did have a family now, didn't she? When did that happen? She once again had people to protect, to care about, to live for. Living. Death didn't seem an option. She unwittingly smiled warmly. And she had some protecting her...Each in their own. They would die for her...A picture of Miroku entered her mind. That lecherous houshi. Even he would, did. Almost. Just so she catch up to her brother in a futile attempt to make him remember. Houshi-sama wasn't a bad guy when she thought about it. He was good for talking to, discussing with, a conversation. There were times his face looked different even. It was odd. He would say something, something so endearing, that would make her want to hold him in her arms and never let go. His face would soften. It would lose a stiffness to it. And become almost child-like in it's real innocence, but strong in it's pain. Fear. Not of death. That was common when they were in a fight. But in those few moments, it was fear of...causing death. With her?  
  
The music stopped suddenly, leaving only a basic beat. She gasped with wide eyes. With her arms wrapped together above her, two arms were wrapped around her stretched stomach. Cold tingles were sent to every nerve ending existing in her body. Her body was pulled to a warm something. This scent. It was so familiar. So intoxicating...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
::big sigh:: That took me longer than I thought it would. And I'm very excited today. I finally got my labbie in the mail, his name is Zinc ^-^. That or Kirara or Shippou. I haven't decided. But anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Any changes? Characters in character? I'm still enjoying this. And since this story seems more popular than my other(Surviving), I'll continue this one. Well, as long as people like it. And I don't know if people like it unless people let me know. And also, if you actually dl the song, you can follow while you read, though the song doesn't end. But eh, if you're bored. Anyway, I'm officially done rambling. Go encourage this peach. 


	4. Caught

NOTEs: Sorries this took so long guys. Finals and the play have been stealing my time. Now it's just the play (I'm Rizzo in Grease ^-^ ::excited::). This took me two nights to finish because I was forced off the compie. ::sigh:: But here it is. This one is jumping between the POV's again. Enjoy ^-^.  
  
Mini dictionary:  
  
Kami-god (also means hair on a head, isn't that silly?)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You walked into the room  
  
And the whole place stopped to notice  
  
Standing next to you  
  
I feel hopeless and you notice  
  
I've never been ashamed of my attraction  
  
I'd be happy if you gave me just affection.  
  
- (can't remember the title…)  
  
BNL  
  
Her instincts were screaming at her to maliciously hurt whoever was holding her. Not that she didn't have a good guess of who it was. However, her judgement was being clouded by the music, her mind still somewhat floating about, and the warmth, delicious warmth, escaping the body she was being pressed against. Barely above a whisper, her suspicion escaped. "Houshi-sama...." It wasn't meant to be heard. Thoughts like this just weren't. But Sango was barely aware that she had said anything at all. She had, of course, stopped dancing, but her body felt almost relaxed in this position. And whatever was going on in reality, this could last for a little longer, couldn't it?  
  
Warm breath tickled her ear, sending her mind into oblivion while her cheeks warmed. "We need to talk."  
  
She didn't respond. Not that she didn't like the demand, more like she was just not preoccupied with it. The hand on her stomach and heat on her backside were her main focus points for the moment. After a moment, she mumbled softly. "We do?"  
  
She felt another hand on her hip while the other smoothly turned her around. She was staring into the most beautiful violet eyes. She was easily becoming lost in them. Her instincts began kicking in again. Years of training were pulling her away. Back to reality. Don't get too close. Don't get hurt. Better not. They're not safe, not normal, not for you. Specks of lavender and gold. Fascinating eyes. Quick to pull her back. Quick to hold her gaze. Falling apart again. To make her forget who or where she was. Just who was holding.  
  
Who was holding her...The thought repeated in her mind like a warning signal. Sango blinked and stepped back, massaging her temple in hopes of it helping somehow. "Hou-houshi-sama..." It was almost a question. She looked around, realizing where she was and, after a disordered moment, what had just happened.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, a slightly crooked grin playing across his face. Sango was different today. Almost like a child in her oblivion. Very influenced by this music. Who knew it could control her so by freeing her of the restrictions of embarrassment? She had the most puzzled look on her face. So very confused. Was she still computing what had happened? He had merely held her. To get her attention (and it worked, didn't it?). Requested a talk. Was that so shocking? He paused with an amused look on his face. She was facing him, but seemed rather fascinated with the ground, a pretty blush gracing her features. She was usually so...spirited when he approached her. Was it because he managed to catch her off guard this time, her being completely unaware of and prepared for his presence? That most likely had something to do with it. She was trained for situations so that she would never be caught. This time she had been. Must be a new experience.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sango cursed silently. How could she have behaved like that? Let houshi-sama hold her, touch her. But not in his usual advances she noticed. It was almost nice this time. Gentle. He was almost being serious. She sighed inwardly. Why'd he have to be so nice like this? He would probably grope her in a minute. Following his tendencies. It was nice while it lasted though...  
  
What the? What was she thinking?? She must be crazy or something. But she refused to meet his eyes. His damned smile. The stupid thing. Usually charming in its own way, but he wouldn't get the better of her today.  
  
Didn't he already a voice taunted in her mind. Sango growled. Just how stupid could she really be?  
  
Stupid stupid stupid.  
  
"Ne...Sango..."  
  
She looked up reluctantly. Trying to pull off an angry voice, she respond. "H-hai?" It didn't come out like she planned.  
  
Stupid stupid STUPID!!!!  
  
Alright, breathe. Should be used to him. Around him everyday for Kami- sama's sake. But he was the end of her. The end of constantly keeping up her guard. She noticed he had edged over fairly close to her, without a single warning. A big sigh. This just wasn't right.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. This was too formal. Much much much too formal. "Nani?"  
  
He paused to look at her, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "What do you think of me?"  
  
NANI??? What in all the hells could that mean? What was he spouting? Was he crazy? Ok, calm down. Back away...just a little. "Of you…houshi- sama?"  
  
He nodded. How the hell do you respond to this? She couldn't possibly tell him. Never! He was a lech for Kami-sama's sake!! She couldn't be falling for a lech! Of all things in the world, of all the men, all the choices, a LECH!  
  
"Um...mmm...Well, you're a very good fighter. And you're good to have around."  
  
He looked sad, hurt, downcast. For a second. Her imagination?  
  
"Because I'm a good fighter?" She suddenly felt worse about her answer.  
  
"No! Well, that too but..." She looked away for a second. "For talking to, you know? I can't really with Inu Yasha. And Kagome-chan's not around all the time..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku grinned again despite himself. She had drifted off and was blushing. Such a pretty picture. Too bad he would have to end it and now. Couldn't get her involved now could he? Not just yet. He reached for her boob and squeezed once for good measure.  
  
Her reaction was as expected. Her whole face turned a dark shade of red from anger and embarrassment. She shook from her emotions. He let go and was quickly knocked on the head, falling to the ground. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He watched her go ruefully. Bitterly almost. But with a grin on his face. His mask that he needed on. She disappeared through the trees, completely forgetting about her music box. She was still angry. Very angry. Worse than usual it seemed. Her presence slowly faded as she was getting further away. Stomping. Just a guess, but probably a good one. He would have to apologize in some way later. Maybe he had pushed her too far this time. Put the wall too high, made it too thick.  
  
A terrified high scream pierced the air. One rarely heard. But he recognized it instantly before her presence vanished. Panic struck his mind. Sango.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mou...Peaches is tired...But I think I'll write more tonight. But what did you guys think of this? I had fun again. These two are so fun. But oh no! ::mischievous grin:: What happened? Will you ever find out? 


	5. Trapped

NOTEs: Hi again! I'm sick..........::sniffle:: But that's good news for you. Because I'm missing my Kenpo class, I get to write more. Hi's and thankies to Chira-Chira(who's reviewed every chapter @-@) and to all my reviewers and readers. You guys so cute ^-^. And just a warning, a bit of angst is starting. And there's no lemon of any sort in this chapter, so don't worry about the last part. I'm done spoiling. Go read! ::cue tumbleweed:: Mou.......  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The credits rolls, the camera pans  
  
And in the mist our hero stands.  
  
He starts to speak then folds his hands in prayer.  
  
An awkward pause then what's my line?  
  
There's nothing left to say this time.  
  
And what would you say to a bad guy who's not there?  
  
-Bye bye bye  
  
BNL  
  
Miroku ran faster than he ever had. Ignored the pain in his lungs, his legs, anything physical. The pain in his heart was worse than any other. It was his fault. If he hadn't sent Kirara off. If he hadn't made her so mad.  
  
Branches whipped at his face and arms, leaving visible marks.  
  
If he hadn't done that. She would still be here. He had searched desperately for her. Covered every inch. But there was no sign of her ever being there. And nightfall was approaching very quickly. As he cleared the trees, the village came into view. Not too far anymore.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" His voice was hoarse. And he was out of breath. But fear kept him running until he reached Kaede's hut. "Kagome-sama!"  
  
Kirara was the first to greet him. His heart sank. He told her that he would take care of Sango.  
  
"Kirara, where are Inu Yasha and Kagome-sama?"  
  
Kirara looked at him with curious eyes, and realized that Sango was not with him. She got a little more nervous at his ragged condition and the fear that she smelled on him.  
  
"Please Kirara."  
  
Kirara quickly transformed and indicated for Miroku to get on her back. She flew to the fields of the village where Miroku could see Kagome, IY, and Shippou. As soon as they landed, he ran up to the pair, fear coursing through his veins.  
  
"Sango's been kidnapped!"  
  
Kagome stood and quickly ran over to Miroku, concern in her eyes. With the look she gave him, he must really have looked horrible. "What?" Kirara stared at Miroku with an unreadable expression.  
  
"She's been kidnapped! I kept looking for her. I checked everywhere. Everyplace I could think of. But it's like she vanished!"  
  
Inu Yasha stood and walked over next to Kagome. "When?"  
  
Miroku paused to breathe. It hurt. He had really overdone it. "I'm not sure. I sort of lost track of time. I had been talking to her and she stomped off. Then I heard her scream and..." He paused, a pained look on his face. It was all his fault. Dammit! If he hadn't been such an idiot.  
  
Kagome looked with pity at him. "Come on. Take us to where she was last. Maybe we can find some clues."  
  
Miroku simply nodded dumbly in response. With Miroku on Kirara and Inu Yasha and Shippou with Kagome on her bike, they quickly reached the spot where Miroku thought he had heard Sango scream. The memory made him shiver. It was...just so...horrible. There was really no word for it.  
  
It was difficult to see in the clearing with the dark of night impeding the group's search. Shippou wrinkled his nose. "It smells horrible here!"  
  
Kagome began swaying. "I think I'm going to fall..."  
  
Miroku realized what she meant. He hadn't noticed it before, but he felt even weaker than before. Inu Yasha sat on the ground. "What is it with this place?"  
  
Shippou wandered around with Kirara. "You guys don't smell it? Hey!" He paused and looked at Kirara. "You think it's one of those sleep things?"  
  
Kirara sniffed the air and nodded. Training with Sango taught her to recognize a tranquilizer when she smelled one. And this was one hell of a tranquilizer.  
  
Kagome stood weakly near Inu Yasha. "We have to leave here before it takes affect..."  
  
Miroku nodded with hesitation and wandered over to Kirara. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Kirara stepped closer and encouraged Miroku to get on her back. With a weak smile, he plopped down and stayed there. Shippou tranformed and he and Kirara carried the rest back to the village.  
  
Miroku could only think of one thing. And he had to find her and save her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sango woke to a throbbing headache. Not a pleasant situation. She weakly opened her eyes to realize that she was in a dimly lit, cold room. Her arms were chained to the wall she was sitting against. And she realized, with a flush of embarrassment, that she was not wearing clothes. She looked ahead of her to see two men speaking with each other on the opposite side of the bars of her cell. She couldn't hear what they were saying, the throbbing pain in her head covering all. What had happened??  
  
She was angry with houshi-sama one minute, running away because he had once again groped her. It was quite a surprise that time, he had gotten much closer than he usually did. And then she was shot in the neck with something sharp and painful. After that, a total blank. Realizing the thick stench of tranquilizer in her cell, she realized that that's how they probably got her. She sighed. She needed to find a way out of here and some clothes.  
  
The two men suddenly looked in her direction. "Ah, awake I see." He walked up closer to the bars. "You're up pretty quick. You guys give her a full shot?"  
  
The other man nodded. They both looked back at Sango. "You're gonna fetch quick a price girlie."  
  
Sango eyes flared. "What?! You think you can chain me down and live?" She tugged on the flimsy chains. The two men laughed at her.  
  
"They all try to do that. Just give up. You'll be sold soon and-"  
  
He stopped, realizing that Sango had freed herself of one of the constraints. "GUYS! I need another shot here. Quick! I've got a wild one."  
  
Sango didn't stop tugging at the other wrist. She had to get this off. Had to get out. Now. Preoccupied with that, she barely felt another shot hit her shoulder. The world began spinning and darkness edged in from the side of her eyes. She slumped to the ground, the world around her disappearing. 


	6. Caged

NOTEs: This chapter's extra long. That's why it took longer to write. So I hope you like it. I warn of angst. Very angsty. I didn't like writing all the pain stuff, but y'know, it's gotta be there and all. ::sigh:: I tried posting this last night (or this morning, depending on how you look at it), but fanfiction was updating and down. So enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am invincible.  
  
I am invincible.  
  
I am invincible…  
  
As long as I'm alive…  
  
-No Such Thing  
  
John Mayer  
  
Blinding white light. She squeezed her eyes tighter. Everything hurt, but felt numb at the same time. She didn't want to open her eyes, terrified of what she would find. The nightmares she had were as vivid as the reality they were inspired by. And now, the deadly silence greeting her ears as she woke was not comforting in any way. "Houshi…sama…" Her voice was barely audible. Very weak, tired, and raspy.  
  
She would give anything for an answer.  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened to a bleary view of a small, clear containment surrounding her body. She was still unclothed, and now had quite a few bruises and cuts on her. She blinked painfully to try and clear her vision. Beyond the containment stood three men, including the two from before (though everything beyond them had little chance of being anything but distorted). They seemed oblivious, or indifferent, to her condition.  
  
Not particularly wanting their attentions, she focused back on her physical surroundings. It was here she noticed that her containment was not clear, but made up of thin metal bars in a criss-cross pattern. Her arms were still chained above her, suspended, but she no longer had a wall to lean against. Well, she did, but the chains would not allow her to reach it. They also kept her from lying on the floor. She was forced to half kneel/half sit on a slighter cleaner floor than the one she remembered. She had never felt so pathetic in her life.  
  
Tears were finding their ways to her eyes. She was tired and scared. Exhausted, both mentally and physically. She needed to get out of here. There was no way in all the hells they could keep her.  
  
But she could barely even lift her head, much less try any escape methods. She was stuck in this horrible place. Tears stung in her eyes. She was absolutely helpless. Utterly. The tears finally rolled down her cheeks. But something still burned deep within her, forcing back any others. She would have to find a way out of here somehow. She had her honor and pride to uphold. Beaten, but not broken.  
  
She glared venomously at the men as one looked in her direction. Her honor and pride could not be stolen.  
  
"Hey Shinji, this one woke up again. Aren't those drugs supposed to last until the exhibition?"  
  
The unfamiliar man, apparently Shinji, approached her cage and looked her over. A blush crept to her cheeks under his perusal and she quickly looked back down.  
  
After an unbearably still moment, he asked, "You a fighter of some kind?"  
  
Sango looked up cautiously, but said nothing.  
  
The man swiftly reached into the cage through an opening and grabbed her hair, yanking her head painfully over closer to him. Sango whimpered from the shock. Both her arms and head felt that to every sensitive nerve ending. Her bottom lip trembled. "Yes."  
  
The man let her go and stepped back. "What do you do?"  
  
Sango stared at him bitterly. "I hunt demons and kill them."  
  
The venom dripping off her remark made Shinji think Sango saw him as such a demon. A taijiya. He shivered slightly. Even though she was harmless, she still had something to her.  
  
Shinji nodded in approval. "You'll fetch us a nice price."  
  
Sango could barely contain her disgust. He was amused by his own fear. What a sick jerk.  
  
Something the other man had said occurred to her. Exhibition…? She was going to be sold at some exhibition?  
  
She looked back at the men. "Hey!" Shinji glanced her way. "What is this place?"  
  
Shinji strolled over to her cage, smirking. "We're checking your physical condition here. To see how much you're worth." He grinned at her. "And you're worth quite a bit."  
  
So he kept saying…She glared at him. "Who are you selling me to?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "Just full of questions, this one…" He sighed. "Doesn't matter. Probably some royal who's looking for another slave or concubine."  
  
Sango's eyes widened in shock. What? She was caught in a slave trade? She shivered, looking away from Shinji as he became preoccupied with another slave in the room. A slave…She had heard stories, horrible ones, when she was young. Never travel alone. Always be prepared. Keep your eyes open, your ears attentive, ready to attack, ready to defend. A youkai could be nearby, or worse, a slave catcher. She paused in her thoughts. Or worse…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Fear. It's what he was feeling. He hated the feeling. Helplessness. Usually the undesired companion. And this wasn't the regular fear for his life. This was something he was entirely responsible for and now completely out of control of. Not a good feeling at all.  
  
Miroku reaffirmed his grip on Kirara to assure a somewhat grip on reality. Grip on reality. Such an odd phrase. To think that anyone really ever had a grip on reality. But he seemed to, with this group of odds and ends. They worked well together, smoothly, directly in response to the other, not a machine, but a connected being. And now a piece of that was missing.  
  
They were following a scent. Rather, Inu Yasha was following a scent, and they were following Inu Yasha. With the new moon passing, Inu Yasha was once again a hanyou today. He had picked up the lingering scents of people with Kirara and now they were following a trail. Inu Yasha, of course, was the leader, with Kagome on his back and Miroku on Kirara close behind. Shippou had stayed in the village with Kaede in case Sango somehow made her way back.  
  
Miroku bit his lip in anticipation. Inu Yasha seemed to think they were nearby. He had said that 10 minutes ago. Maybe that was just to shut him up.  
  
They had woken up from the tranquilizer's effect a few hours ago (another few hours after falling asleep/going unconscious) and, after scouting the area once more, had left in the direction of Inu Yasha's nose. Kagome had not been able to stand the scent, but Miroku discovered that he could envelope himself and Kagome with his houriki for a little while to keep out the poison. During the majority of the time, Miroku had been either all too solemn and quiet or couldn't keep quiet for over a minute. Shippou, of all people, had told him to shut up. That was quite a wake up call for Miroku. But either way, Miroku's mind was set on finding Sango.  
  
Not that the others didn't share his thought, but it just needed saying is all.  
  
Miroku was jarred out of his thoughts at Inu Yasha's sudden stop. Looking around, Miroku noticed the clearing they were in was not empty. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There was a large, elegant building set in the center of the clearing, with its back in a small patch of forest. There was a small crowd of people on the stairs outside the building, all talking with a single man at the door who seemed to be the guard. Miroku looked over at Inu Yasha, who looked quite confused.  
  
"There are a lot of scents here. This will take a while."  
  
Miroku nodded absently, scanning the building for a different entrance. It seemed there was none. A well-built place. For what reason, to hide something?  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Inu Yasha, I don't think this is somewhere we can just barge in on. There are many guards and many youkai."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded. There were indeed many youkai. The place seemed to be made up of them. They casually approached the stairs and watched as the guard let a few people enter.  
  
Kagome tilted her head in curiosity. "I think it's a club or something. Whoever doesn't have a pass doesn't seem to be getting in."  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
After a short moment, Inu Yasha began striding up the stairs confidently, Kagome, Miroku, and bitty Kirara in tow. He approached the man, shoving others out of the way. "Oi."  
  
The man looked at him with a bored look. "Pass?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the man. Kagome, who had caught up by now, answered. "It's our first time here."  
  
The man stared oddly at Kagome. "Women aren't allowed in this section. The males are sold on the other side of the building." Kagome paused absorbing what he had said. "I…I'm not here to buy…males."  
  
The man's expression suddenly turned to disgust. "I should have known from those weird clothes you're wearing." He turned his attention to Inu Yasha. "You shouldn't let your slave talk so much. It's rude."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped. "My…slave?"  
  
Kagome stepped up closer to the man, an angry blush rising in her cheeks. "Hey jerk! You shouldn't go around saying things you don't-"  
  
Kagome reeled back towards the stairs as she was cut off by stiff smack from the man. He shook his head in disgust at her, muttering. "Damn slaves…" He barely could move another inch before he felt a clawed hand lift him into the air by his neck.  
  
The look of venom he was receiving from Inu Yasha was enough to for him to want to die. And the only thing that stopped Inu Yasha from complying was a small inconspicuous tug on his sleeve from a recovered Kagome. The hanyou looked to his side and stared at her. She had a certain look in her eye. So she wanted to play along? Fine.  
  
Inu Yasha focused his attentions back on the man gasping for air. He lowered him to the ground and roughly grabbed his collar, pulling him to within inches of his face.  
  
"You."  
  
The man gulped.  
  
"Never touch my property."  
  
The man nodded vigorously in understanding.  
  
Inu Yasha grinned in satisfaction. "What's your name?"  
  
"Shinji." His fear was evident.  
  
Inu Yasha bared his fangs. "If I hear that your name is causing trouble, I will come back. And you won't be so lucky."  
  
Shinji nodded again.  
  
"Now how about letting us in. I want to look around."  
  
Shinji nervously bit his lip. "Are you interested in buying a female slave? That's all we're selling in this area."  
  
Miroku stepped forward. "I am looking for a companion that could protect me from wild youkai. As a traveling monk, I am an easy target."  
  
Shinji nodded hesitantly, painstakingly aware of the livid look Inu Yasha was giving him.  
  
"I believe I know of such an item. She was recently brought in and is still being broken."  
  
Miroku stuggled to remain calm. "Broken?"  
  
Shinji nodded, oblivious. "Em, give me one moment to get a replacement and I will take you two there personally."  
  
"Three." Inu Yasha interjected. "My slave does not leave my side."  
  
Shinji sighed. "Alright…"  
  
After a quick moment, Shinji returned and began walking into the building. "Please follow me."  
  
Miroku kept pace. "What did you mean she was being broken?"  
  
Shinji kept looking ahead, not risking eye contact with Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh, most females that come here aren't willing until we…" he grinned, "convince them."  
  
The feeling of disgust permeated Miroku's veins. "I see."  
  
Shinji continued. "This female is being particularly difficult. And she is very strong. I understand she is a taijiya. I'm sure she would be quite a help to you." He paused in consideration. "She is obviously physically fit, considering her job. She's also something to look at, if you know what I mean." Miroku knew what he meant, but refused to acknowledge. This man was getting on his nerves and Miroku began wondering just what they did to all the women here to make them subservient.  
  
The hall the group was walking in now was filled with containments made of crossed wire. There were lines of these on each side of the hallway, one female in each container. None were clothed, making it easy to see every angle of the woman. There was also a stat sheet hanging nearby to inform of the product's past life and uses. This was a well-organized business. Something Miroku couldn't stand to be a part of. The ages were various and each seemed to have lost their spirit. Miroku couldn't bear to look. Was Sango going to be like this?  
  
"She's right around this corner."  
  
Miroku looked up, once again jarred from his thoughts. His stomach muscles clenched in fear of what he would see. If Sango was indeed like this, it would one of the most difficult things to bear. Beautiful, strong Sango. Whose spirit was always alive, no matter mood she was in. He couldn't consider it.  
  
"Over there. Containment number….49."  
  
Miroku looked up.  
  
He was physically stunned. His mind ceased to function and he was speechless. Rage began flowing through his mind at the sight. Sango was helplessly kneeling in her container, suspended from chains hanging from the ceiling. She was covered in bruises and cuts, though her body seemed perfectly clean otherwise. Her body…  
  
Miroku quickly turned away. Sango, beautiful Sango, she didn't belong like this. Whoever did this, whoever had hurt her, stolen her pride, whoever was responsible, he clenched his fist, wasn't going to see the next sunrise.  
  
"H-Houshi….?"  
  
He forced himself to look up at the raspy sound of his title.  
  
Sango was weakly staring at him with tears in her eyes. The look was so penetrating. His throat tightened and he could barely breathe. She was crying. Crying…  
  
"Sango…"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Two minutes ago:  
  
Sango screamed inside. It hadn't helped to scream on the outside. They had beaten her for that. And there was only so much beating the strongest will could take. They had stolen everything from her. Everything. Only her pride remained, and that too was slowly fading.  
  
Everything hurt. But she was too weak to care. She hadn't eaten since her capture. The only "luxury" was a wash before she was put out here.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look up. The eyes of all the men around here was a horrible feeling. She was beginning to think that all hope was lost and that her friends would never come. She'd be sold. And she'd have to escape. But to where? She had nothing left now. Nothing in the world. Her home, family, friends, security, life, gone. In one night. Had they really broken her?  
  
A sudden familiar presence tugged at her senses. She slowly looked up. Her chest felt like exploding. What was Houshi-sama doing here? Had he come for her? He seemed in so much pain, staring at the ground. Tears stung in her eyes. Could it really be him? Was her mind playing tricks on her?  
  
"H-Houshi…?"  
  
He slowly looked up and violet eyes met hers. Such pity.  
  
Everything. Lost. Bitter tears rolled down her cheeks. It was really him and he saw her in this horrible condition. Such pity….Her pride was lost.  
  
She looked away.  
  
Miroku walked closer, putting his fingers through the wire fence.  
  
"Sango…"  
  
A choking pain teared through her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Those words. His words. He was sorry. Why would he be sorry?  
  
"I'll get you out of here. You don't need to cry anymore."  
  
His voice sent shivers down her spine. She didn't need to cry anymore. Somehow, this had the opposite effect as another tear rolled down her cheek. Soon, he would take her from here. Soon…Relief covered her mind as she absently nodded and fell unconscious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NOTEs: Well minna-chan, it took me a good couple hours to finish this chapter, but it's extra long for your convenience. It was a sad chapter,all angsty and such, but it will get better, I promise. And sorry Chira Chira for leaving off in such an inconvenient spot. It's what I do ^- ^. Till next chapter you guys! I hope you liked this one (and if you did, please lemme know!). I worked extra hard, even though I don't like such mean chapters. But meh. 


	7. Odd Exchange

NOTEs: I'd just like to clarify that this isn't a slave story; Sango just gets captured by them. I can't say more otherwise I'll ruin even more of the plot. Though for humor reasons, it could be treated as one I suppose. But no, and there really are quite a few around. I just needed something fairly traumatizing and being reduced to a weak helpless number would be for Sango I imagine. I think I'm most like her compared to the other characters. Though that one silly test thing said I was Inu Yasha. What? WHAT?? What're you staring at?? ;P I suppose I am given to outbursts. Anywho, thanks to all my reviewers. I'm sorry this took forever, I've got so much keeping me busy here, including that play I'm in (I'M RIZZO). ::clears throat:: Right. So uh, I'm lo~~~ow on energy. Meaning, I think I'm done rambling. Enjoy minna chan!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You know he's not the kind of man who likes to see the world around him  
  
Crumble to a ball around his feet.  
  
But he's always ready.  
  
He's always set.  
  
He's always well-prepared.  
  
He's the most peculiar man you'd ever meet.  
  
-The King of Bedside Manor  
  
BNL  
  
Miroku watched Sango for a moment longer as she escaped into sleep. At least she could rest for a little while knowing he would get her out of here. Now just how he would get her out of here was another story. They hadn't taken any money with them, and fighting wasn't an option of the moment, not with all these defenseless females around. Though if it came down it, he stared back at Sango, if it came down to it, then he'd have no choice, would he?  
  
He pushed himself back into a standing position, noticing Kagome had walked up behind him, Inu Yasha hovering protectively around her. He was right to. All the men that weren't preoccupied with inspecting a slave were eyeing Kagome. Not only were females not for sale allowed here, but her uniform always did seem to attract some attention. Miroku shook his head. It was dangerous for Kagome to be here. It was bad enough that Sango was already for sale, Kagome didn't need to be in the same situation.  
  
Miroku turned back to Sango's containment and noticed a few other men debating on purchasing her. His breath was caught in his throat. He hadn't considered that someone would beat him to her. Must think. Think think think.  
  
He waved over Shinji, who was floating about here and there answering questions. "I want to buy her." Miroku nodded in the direction of Sango.  
  
Shinji nodded. "Alright. How will you be paying?"  
  
Miroku smiled the most charming smiled he could muster while Inu Yasha gave Shinji a patented death glare. "To ease my mind, please tell those other men she is no longer for sale."  
  
"Well, unless I have some…" Shinji paused, frozen by the gleam hidden in Miroku's eyes. It couldn't be distinguished right away, but it was deadly. It made his skin crawl. Eerie. Was he really a monk? It was almost worse than that inu-youkai's with him. Almost. But still.  
  
"Ne, Shinji." Miroku looked over at one of the men calling to Shinji. It was one of the men eyeing Sango. He seemed to be set on her. Miroku restrained his anger, keeping a placid but cold expression as he stepped between Sango and the man.  
  
"This girl is already sold."  
  
The man turned to face the monk and, after a moment, shrugged. "She doesn't have a sold sign."  
  
Miroku tensed. "That means nothing. She is accounted for. Find yourself another creature."  
  
The two stared at each other, an unbelievably still expression on both. Neither wavering.  
  
But, as it turned out, Miroku did have much more to lose. The man eventually nodded and with a last glance at a lost opportunity, continued on to the next containment. A breath of relief passed through Miroku's lips. That was much too close for comfort.  
  
He looked back at Shinji, who was eyeing Kagome. Inu Yasha was growling deeply to Shinji's attention.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. Shinji looked up, slightly startled. He addressed Inu Yasha. "Your slave's garb is quite fascinating. Would you be willing to sell it?"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped slightly and she blushed from the reference. Inu Yasha was only further incited. Miroku pondered. "Will you excuse us for a moment?"  
  
Miroku shuffled Kagome and Inu Yasha off to the side a few steps.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I have replaced way too many schools uniforms already. We're not going to sell this one just so we can get a profit. I refuse." She paused as a thought entered her mind. "Besides what would I wear?"  
  
Inu Yasha simply nodded, not wishing to discuss the latter.  
  
Miroku sighed. "We don't have any money with us to begin with. Maybe he would be willing to trade Sango for it."  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sango for a moment. "Sango-chan…" She hadn't thought of that. Suddenly, she felt stupid for being selfish over such a little thing. "Of course we can try."  
  
Inu Yasha grinned sadistically. "He'll give us Sango whether he likes it or not."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Right. Kagome-sama, we'll worry about your wardrobe when he agrees." Kagome nodded in compliance.  
  
Miroku scanned the nearby area and quickly located Shinji. He motioned for him to come over.  
  
"Inu Yasha here is willing to part with his slave's garb." Shinji's face lit up. Miroku quickly continued. "Only in exchange for that girl." Shinji stared at Miroku blankly. Then he glanced at Sango, then back at Kagome and Inu Yasha. Shinji looked like he was concentrating and slowly edged over to Kagome. After a moment, he began to finger the material on her skirt.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to scream.  
  
Inu Yasha…well Inu Yasha had a point to make. He stepped in front of Kagome and gripped Shinji's wrist, bringing the bones to the near breaking point while forcing him to let go of Kagome's skirt. He slowly bared his fangs, grinning at the terrified look on Shinji's face. "I told you not to touch my property."  
  
Shinji's eyes widened further, realizing his mistake. "I-I was only checking what kind of material it was!" He swallowed. "I accept the exchange! Please, I'll make arrangements for the girl to be released."  
  
Miroku stepped to the side of Shinji and plopped a hand on his shoulder with a grin reaching ear to ear. "Careful now, you don't want to make him mad."  
  
Shinji swallowed again. This was an odd group. A very odd group he didn't want to be involved with. Inu Yasha released the grip on his arm and a wave of relief passed over him. Heaven help the girl they were taking with them. He almost felt pity for her. Shinji called over some men that worked there. "Hey! You, come here! Get this girl cleaned up. Does she have any clothes?"  
  
The man jogged over and stared at Sango's limp form. "I think she came in with some." He paused. "Armor too."  
  
Miroku cut in. "I'd like her to keep any personal possessions." He paused for a reaction. Satisfied, he continued. "Unless there's a problem."  
  
Shinji shook his head. "Quick, get her out of here." Her and them…  
  
And so after a slightly uncomfortable moment of Kagome finding a place to disrobe and wrap the top half of Inu Yasha's robe around her, Sango was exchanged for Kagome's clothes.  
  
Miroku watched as the man from before brought out Sango from a back room where she had supposedly been prepared, still not clothed to his chagrin. He was half carrying her, half dragging her. Miroku quickly removed his outer robe and wrapped it around Sango's limp body, noticing even more bruises and scars on her she hadn't had before. He was careful not wake her and careful to keep his eyes from wandering. Though if anything would have woken her, it would have probably been being dragged here. Never the less…  
  
After he was sure she was suitable for the time being in his arms, he looked up at Shinji. "Her belongings?"  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes slightly while handing the clothes and armor to Kagome. "You know, I've never seen a guy be so careful with a slave. You're gonna spoil the bitch. And she's a wild one."  
  
Inu Yasha growled deeply. Miroku only grinned. "Of course."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NOTEs: All done with this chapter. Sorry again it took forever. I've been so stressed lately that I barely managed to squeeze this chapter out. Next one will be interesting, I promise. So what do you think will happen? Is Sango still the same? ::grins:: Are Miroku and Sango still the same?  
  
Meanwhile, I'm being encouraged to write a lemon, which I am very wary of. Incredibly. I'd just feel so embarrassed I think. But I dunno, I'm considering it at least, right? If anything, it's not happening for a little while :P.  
  
Did you guys like how I handled the uh…trade? I thought it would be amusing. Well anyway, I'm rambling again. Go encourage this peach to write more. ^-^ 


	8. Recovery of Sorts

NOTEs: Wow, it's been ages (gomen gomen!). I haven't actually written anything big in over three weeks! I think. I have a horrible sense of time. ::sniffle:: Sometimes I hate being so busy. But I love my play, so it's all good. Next week is tech week! GASP. So. After reading the overwhelming response to the lemon subject, a lemon will be postponed until further notice. ::relieved sigh:: Hmm, oh right! I wanted to tell you guys how cute you are! I love reading your reviews. Especially when I have a bad day (it cheers Peaches up ^_~). But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took forever to get done and I'm not sure if I like it (but I think I do). Oh, and side note, I'm going to start adding clips of lyrics. I suppose it's up to you to decide who's thinking what words. ;P  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel.  
  
It's hard to think you might not be real.  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me…  
  
away from me…  
  
Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
and when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see.  
  
You're everything I know  
  
that makes me believe…I'm not alone.  
  
I'm not alone.  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand.  
  
That beauty is within.  
  
It's now that we begin.  
  
You always light my way.  
  
Well there never comes a day…  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so.  
  
-Everything  
  
Michelle Branch  
  
  
  
Miroku heard Kagome let out a large sigh she didn't seem to realize she had been keeping. A trickle of water indicated that she was changing the water of the rag keeping Sango's forehead cool. It was the day after they had taken Sango from that slave expedition and Sango was still asleep. Apparently she needed it. He readjusted his casual leaning position on the outside of the doorframe of Kaede's hut and continued staring at the horizon. Somehow, it was one of the most calming things in this world for him. The assurance that it was always be there every day seemed to assure that life would always go on.  
  
It was an odd feeling he had yesterday.  
  
After they had reached the bottom of the stairs of the building and had neared the forest, Kirara had dropped down from a branch. From there, it was, at most, half an hour before the group had reached Kaede's village. Kagome had ridden on Inu Yasha's back as usual. Miroku had held Sango in front of him while Kirara had swiftly carried them back home. Home…was this home? He scanned the familiar grounds of the village, watching some children chase after Shippou. It certainly was comfortable enough.  
  
The sound of her breathing was also comforting. The fact that she had been breathing on the ride home was probably the only thing that had kept Miroku's thoughts level. His anger towards that place was enough to inspire fear in any demon's heart.  
  
To say the least.  
  
He stealed a glance inside, hoping no one would notice. Sango was lying comfortably on a straw mat with what Kagome called a pillow under her head. All it was really was a bag of soft things. Still, it seemed like a better idea than a bundle of sticks. Kirara was curled up next to her with eyes closed.  
  
He looked back quickly, feeling a presence around the corner. Within moments, Kaede came into view and stood before the houshi. "Konnichi wa Houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku nodded in greeting. "How is she?"  
  
Kaede smiled as she walked past him, inviting him in. He hesitantly followed a few feet into the room. "She is a strong girl. Physically, she'll be back to normal within days." She paused for a moment, a troubled expression crossing her face. "I can not say anything for what is going through her thoughts." She kneeled next to Kagome and laid out fresh bandages and herbs she had brought.  
  
Miroku slowly nodded and went back outside to sit against the doorframe. No one could really guess how Sango would be when she'd wake up.  
  
The look in her eyes had been so lost…The memory alone sent a shiver down his spine. She had been scared. Not simply for her life, but for her reality.  
  
He sighed heavily and returned his focus to the horizon where the sun was losing its rays.  
  
It was an odd feeling he had yesterday, wasn't it?  
  
He was letting himself get too attached to another. A little too close for comfort. At the point of no return. So very close to that point.  
  
There was still a chance to turn back.  
  
But somehow…he leaned further back against the wall. Somehow…he didn't feel there was any other choice. He couldn't just leave, not now. Where would he go? Back to Mushin? Drunken old man. Nothing important there. No life. There was always wandering around looking for odd-end jobs.  
  
Now there was a pointless existence.  
  
No, here he had a life. He had one because he had something to live for.  
  
Friends. The only true ones he ever had really. There was no time for friendship when he was younger. Take care of the household, train to be a better priest, study the books, practice reading and writing, and learn the usefulness of lechery. He grinned wryly. Mushin…that old jerk was still affecting his mind.  
  
Even so, lately he had found himself approaching other girls less and less and watching Sango more and more. Not that she knew. Maybe she did. If she did, she didn't let on. But that was beside the point. He had, of course, had to push her away whenever she had gotten too close. Not to say he didn't enjoy it, but it had to be done by someone.  
  
Still, she had become a larger part of his life. More than he had consciously ever parted with. She had somehow succeeded in distracting him long enough so that he hadn't even noticed what had happened. By the time he had, it was already too late to go back. As he had figured out a couple days ago.  
  
His thoughts were distracted by Kagome who stood next to him in the doorway. She smiled as he looked up. "She'll be all better soon. None of her wounds are too serious." She paused in thought. "Her breathing is normal and her temperature is back to where it should be."  
  
He nodded and rose, watching Inu Yasha approach them silently. After a moment, Inu Yasha looked into the room past Kagome. "So she's fine?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inu Yasha stood uncomfortably. "Good."  
  
Kagome walked past him. "I think I'm ready to rest a little. At least now I know Sango will be fine." Inu Yasha nodded and followed Kagome to wherever she was going. Miroku sighed. At least someone could rest. He glanced back into the hut to where Sango was breathing steadily. Kaede was cleaning up any old bandages that Kagome had missed and standing to leave. He sighed and sat down on the inside of the door frame.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome. Quite a pair to think about. He grinned as he watched them sit down together on a nearby hill. They were so comfortable with each other. No matter what they went through. Both were still there. Inu Yasha was so lucky to have Kagome. In his opinion, she was much too forgiving, but that's what Inu Yasha needed, wasn't it?  
  
He probably needed someone forgiving too. He could be an idiot sometimes. He glanced back inside the hut. Ah well.  
  
He turned his attention back towards Kagome and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha seemed to have found a comfortable position lying on the ground on his back staring at the sky. Kagome was talking to him about something and was brushing his hair with her fingers. Inu Yasha was attempting a nonchalant expression, but even here it was fairly clear how he felt. Miroku grinned. They probably thought no one was could see them. Idiots.  
  
Still, they were lucky idiots.  
  
He sighed and slowly stood, pushing himself up into a standing position with his knees. He looked at the sunset one last time. Such beauty. Never failed to make him smile. He headed into the hut and crouched next to Sango. Still sleeping peacefully. Kirara cracked open one eye and stared up at Miroku. He grinned and scratched her under her chin, rewarded with a content purr. To be so happy so easily. Maybe one day. One day at a time...he stood and quickly propped himself into a sitting position against the wall next to Sango. Like Kagome and Inu Yasha. One day at a time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
NOTEs: So! What did you think? All good? I put in some IY/K fun too. Just a little :P. Let Peaches know what you think. Is very important ::nod nod:: That's all I think. Oh! In case anyone's interested, I have IY fanart at my site here: www.geocities.com/peaches_amelia2/DemonCafe.html Or you can go to mediaminer.org and look up the name Peaches. Kisses!!!!! 


	9. Half Awake

Hi minna-chan!! I'm so~~~o sorry it took me so long to update. I've three other stories I'm working on (well, I'm really only working on two of them). But that's no excuse of course. My excuse is that I graduated high school recently and haven't stopped running since. But anywho, thanks to all those that reviewed, you guys honestly keep me going. At this rate, I'll continue writing this in college ^-^.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
And now I'm stuck in  
  
The web you're spinning  
  
You've got me for your prey  
  
Sorry I'm not home right now.  
  
I'm walking on these spider webs  
  
So leave a message and I'll call you back.  
  
A likely story but,  
  
Leave a message and I'll call you back.  
  
-Spider webs  
  
Gwen Stefani  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The soft patter of rain. A soothing, vibrating sound. Like being home again. Safe, soft, warm. Inside your covers. By a fire. Safe.  
  
A sudden cold sensation came to her forehead and her eyes weakly opened.  
  
A pair of relieved eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Sango…" Miroku smiled warmly. "Welcome back."  
  
Sango furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to sit up. The world began spinning and she barely managed to keep her balance. Welcome back? Miroku helped her lay back down.  
  
"You shouldn't move much. We were worried about you."  
  
Welcome back from what?  
  
Pain shot through her chest. She winced. A battle?  
  
Miroku pressed the cloth with cold water to her forehead. "You have a fever again, but it's not too high. Your temperature keeps going up and down. Kagome-sama gave some me medicine to give you every couple hours.  
  
Kagome-chan… "Where is she?"  
  
A fever? And her voice was so raspy and weak. It felt like she was walking through spider webs in her mind. What had happened…?!  
  
Miroku removed the cloth and freshened it. "She and Inu Yasha went to follow a lead yesterday. Shippou went with them too." He paused, the slightest smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Inu Yasha waited until he heard you were better."  
  
Sango blinked and managed a nod after a moment. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in Kaede's hut in the village. She noticed soft music playing as well. But…wait, what? Where was it coming from..? And how did she get here?  
  
"Kagome-sama brought another disc from her world. She told me to play it for you."  
  
Oh. Right. That box thing Kagome-chan had brought. It was nice... Sango tried moving again and gasped as pain shot through her arm and over her back. Kami-sama! What happened?  
  
Miroku was at her side and gently pushed her down again. "She said the singer is a woman named Enya*." He sat back against the wall nearby. "Pretty name, don't you think?"  
  
Sango nodded dumbly. So she was alone with the houshi? Why would Kagome-chan do that? She glanced nervously in his direction. He was keeping his distance though.  
  
…  
  
What had happened…? She was getting irritated at the question that was continually popping up in her mind.  
  
"Ne…Houshi-sama?"  
  
He glanced in her direction. His gaze was piercing, but she couldn't figure out the rarely seen emotion. For a moment, all that was heard was the soft patter of rain on the roof. Why was he…? "I…well…"  
  
A soft mew echoed through the room. Miroku looked in the door's direction and smiled, his normal expression returning. "Hello Kirara." The feline mewed an answer, but continued her way until she sat next to Sango and was nuzzling Sango's fingertips.  
  
Sango smiled for the first time that morning as she scratched the top of Kirara's head. Miroku stood after a moment, almost hesitant in his stance. "…I'll be right back. I won't go far. If anything, come get me Kirara." Kirara managed a mew between her purring. With a glance in Sango's direction, Miroku disappeared past the screen door.  
  
How very…odd.  
  
Sango tried sitting again. She grunted from the pain, but persisted. Her whole body ached. Every muscle was pulled at and strained. Kirara pawed at Sango in objection, but to no avail. After about a minute, she was at least sitting. The room had stopped spinning. That was a positive. But Houshi-sama hadn't returned yet. Not that he was gone long. But, well, whatever. It didn't matter. The last time she saw him, he had grabbed her breast. Sukebe. Why had he seemed so worried when he left? And reassuring her that he wouldn't go far. Did it make a difference? What in all the hells…?  
  
Her eyelids began drooping and she yawned. Must be the fever…She lowered herself to the pillow and closed her eyes, feeling the ache in her muscles melt away. The rain melded with the music and Sango sighed. Just a moment would be enough…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Miroku shifted his arms to readjust the weight of the firewood in his arms. He had taken as much as he possibly could. The more he took now, the less he's have to leave to get it. Entering the hut, he found Sango lightly dozing again. Good. She needed her rest. At least now he could relax a little knowing she would wake up again. He set the dry firewood down in a corner. Good thing Kaede kept extra in the storeroom. There wasn't anything else dry to be found out there. His own clothing was thickly soaked with the light rain. He paused to look at Sango. She was asleep, right? … Right. He removed his outer robe and hung it near the fire.  
  
Still, what would he do when she would wake up? He figured avoiding the subject would work just fine. But that was the problem. It had. Was she just blocking out what had happened to her?  
  
He knelt down next to her and pulled up her covers. Idiot probably sat up. He took the cloth to freshen it once again. So peaceful…What would she do once she remembered? He sighed. Or decided to remember.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sorry it's short guys. And long overdue ^^;;; But um, what'd you think? To tell the truth, I only have a slight idea of where to go with this. Any ideas you guys have would be highly appreciated. Thanks!!!  
  
*Enya has a Celtic style. She's known for her soothing songs that have been proven to calm nerves and bring heart rates down. 


End file.
